


蕾絲與琉璃

by Idrilsparks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: 我還記得那是第一次見到她。





	蕾絲與琉璃

**Author's Note:**

> 放飛自我.jpg  
> 推薦閱讀bgm： 花樣年華原聲 - Yumeji‘s theme extended version

蕾絲與琉璃

 

  
我還記得那是第一次見到她。那天我十六歲。

從前我去過鄰鎮許多次，通常是在父親辦差的時候跟著他。他總是神神叨叨地，不管幹什麼都要把我帶在身邊。父親的隨從是個留著一撇鬍子的老人，比他還要老，和他一樣不苟言笑。活計都是交給年輕人做的，他們兩個最喜歡的就是盯著我。

堂哥曾經壓低聲音問過我，鄰鎮好不好玩。起初我不知道他為什麼這麼問，後來我不知道該怎麼回答他。直接告訴他，我脫不開身就像獵犬眼皮子底下的羊？那可太丟面子了。

不過您也知道，要讓十來歲的男孩子服管，難度不亞於捉著角按住橫衝直撞的公羊。總之，我溜了。那天老頭子不在，只有他的隨從跟著我到這邊來，美其名曰少爺到了年紀，開始擔事跑生意了。我看著夥計把箱子卸下，點數，簽字封漆。趁老傢伙揮著枴杖指指點點的時候鑽進旁邊的斜街裡。剛開始我還跑了幾步，但何必呢？他腿腳不很靈光，追不上我的。

我不記得自己急衝過的那幾條街叫什麼名字，但我慢下來開始閒逛的時候，周圍看起來已經和紡織廠那一片很不一樣了。這裡的巷子通路窄些，馬車走不通，地上到處都是髒水泥塵——我可得小心新釘的方頭鞋。您或許會奇怪這樣一個不過開著些暗娼館的地方有什麼值得流連忘返。我當初也這樣想過，每個對那不熟悉的人都是這樣想的。

我正閒逛著，見到前面有光亮，也有響動。長話短說，反正那就是我第一次見到她的地方。有帶著柵欄的樓梯通到地下室，一樓比周圍其他建築要高些，有扇落地櫥窗。她就被擺在櫥窗裡，像我母親買給妹妹的玩偶娃娃一樣，手和腳都被擺成像個假人的姿勢。

人行道上圍著一圈人。男人。紡織工，紳士，穿成什麼樣的都有，但無一例外地把手插在他們的襠裡，死死地盯著櫥窗看。我這才發現她身後還跪著一個男人，皮帶扣耷拉著，手揪著她的腰——這就是為什麼她看起來不像個人。那男人操得很用力，有好幾次她的額頭撞到櫥窗上。他的手鬆開之後，她就軟綿綿地倒下，眼睛睜大，臉貼著玻璃。如果不是因為胸口還有一點起伏，我幾乎就要以為她真的只是個玩偶。

那天我剛滿十六歲。在之前十五年的人生裡，我從來沒見過這樣的人。我是個男人，我見過男人，也知道男人。從乞丐到士紳，要我說，男人和羊沒什麼兩樣——有事的時候爭鬥，沒事的時候發情，又或者為了發情而爭鬥。可女人不同，女人有千千萬萬種。但當時我所見過的，我母親那樣的一種，侍女們算一種，姐姐妹妹親戚們是一種。在我尚未涉足的陌生世界裡，她和其他未知一樣。

她是全新的一種。前所未有，聞所未聞的第一個。

那天我一直站在街上看她。直到其他那些男人都走了，天黑下來，她緊貼著玻璃的臉逐漸因為背光看不清楚為止。我不記得過了多長時間，但是她一直保持著跪坐而上身歪斜的姿勢。我又懷疑她其實是個假人了。一雙白袖子伸進絲絨墜幔，把她抱了出去。她的頭轉向街上，對我笑了一下，然後就消失在波動的絲絨後面。

我身上沒有錶。又或者有，但我忘了。我真是使出渾身解數才挪動腿，在回去的路上我買了酒——喔，對。我拿懷錶抵了酒錢，還不忘在地上打個滾讓自己看起來狼狽一點。小少爺自以為是地溜走，貪玩胡鬧之後吃了教訓，回家在母親面前討饒買個乖，吃一塹長一智，再也不亂竄了。

就連老頭子也沒說什麼。他提筆又放下，只讓我回去。

我喝了酒，自然睡得很香。那天晚上我夢到她了，在那個櫥窗裡。我也在裡面。我掐著她的腰，撩起她的裙子。她的腿像奶油一樣滑，腰比廚娘的女兒還要細。領口的蕾絲打著皺，黏在她汗津津的脖子上，頭髮一顫一顫的。我用力的時候她突然回過頭來，眼神空空的，像下午那個樣子翹起嘴角對我笑了一下。

我開始千方百計地找機會替老頭子辦差。但事情當然不能件件如我所料，就好像羊絨的市價未必年年會漲一樣。以前他們每隔幾個月就會帶我去一次，運貨的馬車每個星期四準時從莊園裡駛出去，願不願意帶著我要看心情。我用了無數種辦法，甚至試過藏在箱子的縫隙裡。不過說實話，就算去了也未必能見到她。您瞧，我當時年輕得很，被這奇異的迷戀衝昏了頭腦，哪怕每個星期四過去都不夠。我恨不得天天都過去；從清晨紗簾還垂著直站到入夜不得不趕車回家；恨不得在那幢小樓前的街上生根。您可別笑話我，這樣沒有由來的，熊熊燃燒的熱情，您敢說自己年輕時不曾有過嗎。

人的一生，總得有這麼一趟經歷才顯得完整。實話說，我其實分不清那個時候是因為什麼這樣癡迷。新鮮？好奇？我甚至說不清她到底是不是真人，還是一個反復入夢的幻影……我也不可能每週都見得到她。斷斷續續地，一兩個月裡能有幾次見到她被擺在櫥窗裡已是運氣奇佳。每次見到她，她都穿著一樣的裙子。純白的，紗罩袍，領口滾著花邊。有時候她自己坐著，有時候還有別人。一個，或是兩個。但街上站著的人總是那麼多，我甚至覺得越來越多。他們每個人都像野狗一樣緊盯著她，而她就倚在櫥窗裡，睜著圓溜溜的眼睛，看著下面醜陋的嘴臉和猙獰的慾望。我承認，我也站在下面。我對她的渴望和其他人並無不同，沒有辯護的必要。

嗯？我上不去的。並不是誰都能進得去的。他們就是靠這個招徠生意，一傳十十傳百，人人都想看看櫥窗裡漂亮的小東西。我不大能摸清他們的規律，但她確實是所有人裡最漂亮的那一個。我記得有一回，她穿著和以前不一樣的長裙子。但是那個款式要再豐滿一點的人穿才好看，她實在太瘦了，跪在櫥窗裡給人口交的時候裙擺垂下來，空空蕩蕩的。那一次我印象很深刻。

我記得每一次她在櫥窗裡的樣子，所有的樣子。不管是她自己坐著，靠著，還是有別人在，操她或者幹她的嘴的樣子。從十六歲到二十一歲，我額外多跑了一百二十七回，總共加在一起，見到她五十八次。如果乘自家的馬車，能留的時間並不長，但相較之下其實比自己跑去還要久一點。他們不會每次都準時把她擺到櫥窗裡，有時候我只來得及看到她被抱進來，還是那雙白袖子，整理好她的裙擺，我就得走了。搭火車也不是不行。但火車麻煩，如果趕不及最後一班，就只能想辦法蹭回去。漸漸地我和夜更車夫都混得很熟。我從他們那聽到很多消息，靈光程度幾乎可以敵得過本地人。我靠他們摸熟了所有娼館的套路，除了我的小漂亮在的那一間。

他們一向都很神秘的。只有被選中的人才有資格上去，不走門，走別的什麼地方。出來之後一個字都不能說，有可能是說了就不會再有機會去？挑人的規則是什麼我也不知道，如果人人都知道，我也不至於天天站在街上苦等。誰知道他們到底怎麼回事，搞得跟個秘密結社似的，古怪極了。

⋯⋯後來有一次，我去得很早，她被擺出來的時間也很早。那個時候街上沒有人，我站在櫥窗正下方。我看著她，她也看著我。我從來沒站得這麼近過，很多之前看不清楚的東西，這回都看見了。她有一雙像月亮一樣美的眼睛，吉普賽人的水晶球也比不上。啊——我說不上來。面對純粹而美麗的東西時，人會被震懾到說不出話的。就算這麼多年過去，我也還是找不出可以和那天的她媲美的形容詞。我彷彿能一輩子站在這，站在她的目光裡。

突然那雙白袖子伸進來，要把她抱走了。她看著我，還是沒什麼表情的樣子，但她對我說，玫瑰。

我看見了那個口型，她是在對我說話。每次去見她我都會在襟口別一朵玫瑰花。她是在叫我。只叫了這麼一聲，她就消失在墜幔後面。

我直覺有什麼不對的地方。當時也顧不得那麼多，我就衝上樓梯去，捶門吼他們打開。我以為那門永遠不會開了，那種無憑的恐懼讓我失去了理智。可我該喊些什麼呢，我甚至不知道她叫什麼名字，我甚至不知道這個地方叫什麼名字，我只怕以後再也見不到她了。

門開了。自己開的。那個白袖子站在門廊裡。門廊裡很暗，我只認得那雙袖子，我不記得她的臉了。是她嗎？還是他？我是真的想不起來。走廊裡也很暗，很繞。我被帶到一個房間，房間裡也很暗。

我只看到她坐在床上，披著一條拖曳垂墜的袍子。她緩慢地眨了眨眼，緩慢地抬起臉，緩慢地歪過頭，大眼睛平靜而乖順地望著我，又重複著說，玫瑰。我終於聽到她說話了。她的聲音和我想像中一點都不一樣。應該說，我的想像遠比不上她真實的聲音美妙。我把那朵花從外套上扯下來，送到她手邊。她伸出指尖，穿過我的手指，輕輕摸了摸花瓣，像穿過籠子逗弄一隻羽毛細軟的小鳥，每一下都撓在我的心上。她看起來那麼嬌嫩易碎，我真怕呼吸再重一點她就要飄散飛走了，我只敢盯著手心，連看也悄悄地。我看見她拈起那花，從裡面扯出一片花瓣來吻了吻，然後她又把花瓣遞過來，貼到我的面前，是要我學著親吻另一面的意思。

我照做了。她隔著花瓣吻了我。玫瑰嚐起來是苦的。

和我急迫的激情相對的，她有一種滯澀的美麗。我在那五十八次裡已經見到過，但親自貼著手去觸摸的感受截然不同。

打開她的手腳，只需要鑷子撥開絹蝶翅膀的力道，袍子外披被剝落的聲音也輕飄飄的。她又是安安靜靜地，等我撩起她的裙襬。層層疊疊的亞麻讓我手忙腳亂。她伸出手，扯開我的釦子。在櫥窗裡的時候，她從不主動做任何事。所以當她綿軟無力的手指試圖拉開我的搭釦時，我貨真價實地感到了不知所措。我只能把她罩在懷裡，把那些布統統推高，捲起來像一朵白玫瑰。

白玫瑰流下紅色的淚。最裡層的布上有一線蜿蜒的紅色。我忽然想起羊圈。夏天的母羊，身後拖著長長的一條血痕，和胎盤，和那些亂七八糟的東西。它們咩咩叫，血和其他髒兮兮的玩意兒一起滴在稻草上。我的臉貼著她的小腹，溫暖，柔軟，乾燥，蓬鬆，潮濕，和一點淺淡的腥氣。那個溫度幾乎灼燙我了，我終於能確定她是活生生的。她的腿環著我的肩膀，我從這道門爬進去——

她很美，我的人生裡再也沒有什麼能像她一樣美麗。她躺在亞麻之間，肢體張開，邀請著我，好像花瓣皺著露出花蕊的白玫瑰。她的一切都帶著馨香的氣味，稍微有一點腥，比柵欄和稻草更溫暖。我問她，你多大了。她轉轉眼珠，慢慢地才輕聲說，十四歲。但她當然是不止十四歲的，天呀，我知道一個十四歲的孩子該是什麼樣。我敢說在我第一次見到她的時候，她就遠比十四歲要大得多。可能是他們教她說的，我自己這樣覺得。但是多大有什麼重要的嗎，一點也沒有。我把她抱起來的時候，倒確實是和十幾歲的女孩子一樣輕⋯⋯

她睡著的樣子和我第一次見到她的時候一樣，睫毛垂下來，更像個娃娃了。她累了，睡得很香。我想平時可能是他們負責收拾——但我怎麼可能假手他人？哪怕腿間的痕跡也是我的，我一個人的。我在黑暗裡張大眼睛，亞麻布上有血，混在一起，紅得很淺淡。我把血和液體都舔乾淨了。做這事的時候，我心裡沒有一點嫌棄的感覺，正相反，我覺得很快樂，很滿意，甚至再要我來做一次，十次，成百上千次我都照樣願意。不，不只是願意，我是完完全全，心甘情願要為她這樣做的。名堂怎麼說都沒有區別。反正她吻過我，我沾過又飲了她的血，我的玫瑰花，我的小牝羊⋯⋯我既已經爬進她的門，鐵定不會再往別處去。我把罩袍給她披好，又用外套裹著她，抱起來向外走。走廊裡沒有人，我也不知道那是那裡，但我走過兩個轉彎，就站在背後的巷子裡了。

我把她帶回了家。不然我難道還要再讓她去哪裡嗎？她喜歡藍色的裙子，我覺得藍色確實很好，很襯她。我們沒有再回去過，主要是她。不過辦差運貨讓人帶著夥計去辦就行，沒那個必要。她喜歡羊絨毯，羊絨毯有什麼呢，這玩意在我們家實在算不上什麼大事，多大的尺寸都可以。她喜歡被絨毯裹著縮在我懷裡，我會坐在爐邊摸摸她的頭髮。她慢慢抬起頭來的時候，我是不是說過她的眼睛像水晶球，啊。對，對。她的眼睛被火光照亮的樣子比水晶球美多了。

她抬起頭來的時候，眼裡只有我——嗯，今天就到這嗎？唔，也可以。那下一次還是老時間？謝謝您。讓他們送您出去。再見，日安。再見。

親愛的，怎麼出來了？嗯？怎麼樣，他是不是很有意思。不喜歡他？那喜歡誰呀，我嗎？嗯，對。真乖。好，好喔。

我也愛你。

 

 


End file.
